Insane for you
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "Todo lo que hice, fue por ti. Y no importa a quién se lo digas, nadie te lo creerá." Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy. Idea original y regalo de DarkLady Iria.


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic se le ocurrió originalmente a mi hermana, sin embargo, por hacerle una pregunta, se le olvidó toda la trama. Sólo recuerda una frase y el final. Así que me regaló la idea, y bien, yo desarrollaré la trama.

Este es una publicación doble, el compañero es **_"Inconforme",_ **y no, el de Slam Dunk no tiene nada qué ver. ¡Sólo que me encanta y trataré de estar al margen para que no interfiera con los de South Park! XD

No quiero arruinarles la sorpresa, así que disfruten el capítulo. =3

* * *

><p>Insane for you.<p>

**Parte 1.**

Tenía la sangre de su mejor amigo entre sus manos, mezcladas con las lágrimas del chico que amaba...

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?- Le preguntó sollozando.- ¿Porqué?-

- Porqué él no era el adecuado para ti.- Tomó sus manos entre las suyas.- Y ahora qué no está, podremos irnos a donde sea para ser felices.-

De un arrebato, se soltó y lo empujó...

- ¡No tenías porqué matarlo!- Se cubrió la boca con una mano.- ¡Kyle! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Kyle!-

- Escúchame bien, gordo.- El pelinegro se molestó por la actitud del moreno.- Nunca iban a ser felices juntos. Ustedes no debieron nunca estar juntos.-

**~FLASH BACK~**

Todo había comenzado un mes atrás, a la hora del almuerzo. Precisamente cuando Stan notó que la discusión eterna entre su mejor amigo Kyle y su enemigo Cartman no era igual a la de siempre. Quiso asegurarse...

- Oye, Kenny.- El rubio volteó a verlo.- ¿No te parece que Kyle y Cartman no discuten como siempre lo hacen?-

- ¿De qué carajos hablas, Stan?- Le respondió el chico pobre.- Son Kyle y el culón, siempre están jodiendo con lo mismo de siempre.-

- Ah.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Más no estaba seguro de ello, ya que sentía qué había algo raro. Especialmente ahora que Kyle ya no lo acompañaba de regreso a casa...

- Lo siento, Stan.- Se disculpó con una gran sonrisa.- Pero tengo cosas qué hacer. Tal vez otro día.-

.~o0o~.

O incluso estando en su casa, parecía estar en otro lado, como si su mente y/o alma estuvieran con alguien más...

- Kyle, ¡Kyle!- Lo sacudió del hombro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- Se sacudió la cabeza.

- Es tu turno.- Le extendió el control.

- Ah, ok.-

.~o0o~.

Con el gordo era otro cantar, ya que le era casi imposible saber en qué pensaba o en qué estaba metido, incluso estando con él mucho tiempo...

- ¿Qué se traerán esos dos?-

Sin que se diera cuenta, siguió a su mejor amigo mejor amigo, el cuál se adentraba en el bosque. Sólo para darse cuenta que se encontraba con alguien ahí mismo...

- ¿Qué carajos...?- No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Ahí, sin saber que su secreto había sido descubierto, compartían un apasionado beso, ajenos del mundo en que vivían...

- ¿Me esperaste mucho?- Preguntó el pelirrojo apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

- Claro que no, vámonos.- Lo tomó de la mano y se fueron por un caminito.

Se derrumbó ahí mismo, ¿cómo era posible que su súper mejor amigo no le haya dicho nada al respecto? El coraje comenzó a invadirlo, ¿porqué el gordo? ¿Porqué no él? Se frustró, era demasiado como para asimilarlo en un momento...

.~o0o~.

- ¡Kyle! ¡Qué bueno que te veo!- Stan lo alcanzó en la salida de la escuela.- Ahora podemos irnos juntos.-

- Ehm, Stan, lo siento.- Se incomodó por la repentina aparición de su mejor amigo.- Pero yo no voy a mi casa en este momento.-

- ¡No importa!- Le contestó alegre.- Te acompañaré a donde vayas y así me contarás como has estado en estos días.-

- Je, sí.- Se mordió el labio inferior, no podía negarse.

Dentro de sí mismo, Stan disfrutaba la victoria, ya que de ese modo, no podrían juntarse los dos. Más no era lo que esperaba, ya que de alguna manera los dos se seguían viendo...

- Es extraño.- Se dijo un día.- Siempre estoy con Kyle, y no siento nada de nada. En cambio, cada vez que me doy cuenta de qué ellos dos se ven, se me revuelve el estómago y me da mucho coraje. ¿Acaso...?-

.~o0o~.

- Hey, Cartman. Voy a comer una hamburguesa doble con queso y tocino. ¿No vienes? Yo pago.- Le ofreció.

- ¿En serio? Vamos.- Aceptó gustoso la invitación, olvidando por completo el compromiso que tenía.

Y así empezó, poco a poco encontraba atractivo al moreno de cabello café, por lo que trataba de pasar más tiempo con él, sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás. No obstante, esto tenía otro motivo oculto, ya que si conocía muy bien al judío, éstos comenzarían a pelearse y se separarían, así de fácil. Más el plan no dio resultado...

- Hey, ¿listo para ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?-

- Lo siento, Stan.- Le dijo.- Pero tengo cosas qué hacer.-

- Oh, entonces podría echarte una mano.-

- Lo lamento, pero esto no es de tu incumbencia. Así que sólo déjame en paz.-

- Pero...-

- ¡Con un carajo, déjame en paz!- Le dio un empujón.- ¿Porqué mierda no entiendes? ¡No quiero estar contigo!- Y lo dejó solo.

.~o0o~.

Miraba de reojo a su amigo, mientras por dentro la rabia le hacía hervir la sangre. Y no pudo quedarse callado...

- Oye, Kyle.-

- ¿Sí, Stan?-

- ¿Es cierto que tú y Cartman son novios?-

Se quedó mudo por la sorpresa, desvió la mirada y trató de evitar verlo a los ojos...

- N-No sé de qué hablas, Stan.- Trató de negar todo.- El culón y yo nos odiamos. ¿Porqué...?-

- Los he visto.- Lo interrumpió poniendo una mirada fría.- Sé que los dos se ocultan de los demás para verse a escondidas, y qué le mandas mensajes cuando no están juntos.- Se alteró.- ¿Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza? ¡Cartman ha intentado toda su vida acabar contigo!-

Se acercó a él y bruscamente lo tomó de la cara para que lo viera...

- ¿Porqué?-

- Lo quiero demasiado.- Su voz era triste y las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.- Y no le hemos contado nada a nadie porqué tenemos miedo de qué mis papás nos separen. Ellos no lo entenderían. Por favor, no le cuentes a nadie.-

- Entonces déjalo.- Lo soltó.

- ¿Qué?- Alzó la mirada para verlo.

- Rompe con él. Sólo así tus padres no lo sabrían y no tendrías porqué mierda preocuparte.- Se puso de pie.- Piénsalo.-

Y lo dejó solo y confundido por su proceder...

.~o0o~.

- Me hará caso, siempre lo hace cuando no sabe qué hacer.- Se sonrió seguro de su victoria.

Si todo marchaba como lo planeaba, pronto se separarían y ya no habría obstáculos para...

- ¡Stan!- Se detuvo al oír que le gritaban.

¡PAS! Un puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo. Se llevó la mano al mentón y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando...

- ¿Cart-Cartman?- Se asustó de verlo tan enojado.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, PENDEJO!- Lo alzó del suelo y lo estrelló contra una pared.-¡NO SÉ QUÉ CARAJOS PRETENDES, PERO MÁS TE VALE QUE NOS DEJES EN PAZ!-

- ¿Cómo te...?-

- ¡TE VI SALIR DE SU CASA, LO ENCONTRÉ LLORANDO Y ME CONTÓ TODA LA MIERDA QUE LE DIJISTE! ¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES, STAN?-

- Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. ¡Argh!- Quiso reír pero el otro muchacho lo volvió a estrellar contra la pared.- Además, ustedes se odian, y todo el mundo lo sabe.-

Otro puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo, se trató de incorporar, más algo no le permitía moverse...

- ¡MÁS VALE QUE NO VUELVAS A METERTE CON NOSOTROS, PENDEJO! ¡O LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, SABRÁS QUE NO DEBES JODER A ERIC CARTMAN!-

Se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Stan logró incorporarse sintiéndose impotente de que nada saliera como él quería...

.~o0o~.

Los días pasaron y Stan no los había vuelto a molestar. Pero la tormenta apenas asomaba la cara...

- ¿Diga? Habla a la familia Broflovsky.- Contestó Sheila esa tarde.- ¿Quién habla?-

_- Sra. Broflovsky, su hijo Kyle es gay y mantiene una relación oculta con Eric T. Cartman. Precisamente en este momento se encuentra en la casa de los Cartman's, en vez de la familia Marsh. Llámelos, pregunte por él y verá que no le darán razón de su hijo.-_

- ¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Quién llama? ¿Quién...?-

La línea quedó muerta...


End file.
